


It's Time To Let You Go

by AquaLeafy_425



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLeafy_425/pseuds/AquaLeafy_425
Summary: Kuroo is dating Tsukishima. While that happened,Kenma and Yamaguchi are jealous. But,they know. It's time to let them go.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's Time To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, i'm sorry if there's some mistakes on my grammars or words.

"Hey, Kenma?"  
Kuroo asked Kenma in the morning  
"Yes?"  
Kenma answered  
"I have a date with Tsukishima, I'll be offline from now on. Goodbye!"  
Kuroo went offline after that.

  
_Can't it be me for once?_

It's been 4 years since they've played volleyball. Kuroo is now dating Tsukishima. Me and Yamaguchi has been a good friend. We talked a lot about eachother's crush. He liked Tsukishima since middle school. I liked Kuroo since high school. After we finished our school,Kuroo, Tsukishima,Bokuto,and Akaashi has been dating for 3 years until now. By a lot, I mean a lot. They hang out 3 times in a week. That day,when Tsukishima and Kuroo went out to a date,me and Yamaguchi planned to went to the cafe near my house.  
"Hey! How are you,Kenma?"  
Yamaguchi asked  
"bad.."  
"..."  
"Yeah,they hang out a lot,I saw them playing in the arcade before.."  
Said Yamaguchi  
Kenma sighed,looked outside of the cafe's window  
"I know,Kuroo have been talking about proposal. He said that he wants to marry Tsukishi--"

Before Kenma could say that,he saw Kuroo proposing to Tsukishima at the park in front of the cafe. Without he realize,he cried. His tears are dropping to the table.

"H-hey! what's wron--"  
Yamaguchi voice fade,as soon as he saw Tsukishima being proposed by Kuroo.  
Inside the cafe, Bokuto and Akaashi are there and looks at Kenma crying and Yamaguchi being silent while in shocked.  
Akaashi came to their table  
"Hey guys.. what's wrong?"  
"HEY HEY HEYYY,HOW ARE YOU GUYS?"  
Akaashi looked outside the window  
"Oh.. I see, i'm sorry..."  
"Eh? Why?? Isn't it supposed to be good?"  
Bokuto asked  
"Bokuto-san.. Kenma likes Kuroo,and Yamaguchi likes Tsukishima.."  
Said Akaashi  
Four of them became silent  
"I knew it,this is the time.."  
Said Kenma  
"What time?"  
Asked Akaashi  
Kenma answered  
"It's time to say it to him."

When they all went home,Kuroo got back from the park and went to Kenma's apartment.  
"KENMA,I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"  
Yell Kuroo  
"Kuroo,can we talk?"  
Said Kenma softly  
"Oh,sure"  
They went to Kenma's room  
"So, what's wrong?"  
Ask Kuroo  
"Look Kuroo, it's the best to say this now."  
Said Kenma  
"Huh?--"  
"I like you,that feelings make me want to be your husband"  
"Kenma..,but--"  
"I know,you have proposed to Tsukishima,right?"  
Said kenma  
Both of them are in silent  
"But..."  
Said Kenma while crying

"It's time to let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,sorry if you cried.  
> And sorry if it's similar to other famfic(s),this is only my idea from my braincells .Plus,thanks to Miaowaffle for correcting some of my grammars. Go check her incoming fanfic (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)  
> Once again,thank you for reading!


End file.
